Uwierz w szczęście
by Hyarmen
Summary: Dążące do jedynego, słusznego zakończenia przeplatane historie "miłosne" trzech par z Kurogejów. Ostrzegam przed mało ambitną fabułą (!) i nadmiarem zboczeństw, ale i tak serdecznie zapraszam pervów do przeczytania moich pierwszych wypocin.


-Takao, spójrz w moją stronę.

-E? Shin-chan, o co chodzi? - nie dowiedział się, ponieważ Midorima wbił się w jego usta gwałtownie i stanowczo, zaciskając mocno oczy, z których zjechały trochę okulary. Ten pocałunek nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, co zawsze wyobrażał sobie Takao, czyli słodkie złączenie warg, motylki w brzuchu, romantyzm, delikatność i fruwające w powietrzu płatki kwiatu Sakury przy zachodzie słońca na pustej polance. Nic z tych rzeczy, pocałunek był bez uczuć, brudny i mokry. Midorima po paru sekundach oderwał się od Takao i jakby nic kontynuował oglądanie meczu Seirin vs. Seiho. Czarnowłosy kolega siedział zamurowany mrugając wytrzeszczonymi oczyma nic nie rozumiejąc.

-SHIN-CHAN! CO TO DO DIAŁBA BYŁO?! - nagle wykrzyknął w stronę kolegi.

-Nie krzycz tak ani sobie nie pochlebiaj zanadto. W dzisiejszym horoskopie Oha-Asy było napisane, że jak pocałuje się najbliższą sobie osobę, to szczęście nie opuści cię przez najbliższy tydzień. Nie zapominaj, że za dwa dni gramy przeciwko Seirin, nanodayo. - wygłosił poważnym głosem Midorima i tak jak zwykł powrawił okulary, które zjechały mu na nos.

-Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić, geez, nikt nie lubi być molestowanym bez zapowiedzi. - strzelił udawanego focha Takao, co się obeszło bez zbędnego komentarza Shintarou. Resztę maratonu z niezwykle interesującymi meczami Seirin spędzili w ciszy. Takao nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy sytuacji zaistniałej przed chwilą. Midorima w końcu nie mógł wiedzieć, że Kazunari od samego początku ich znajomości podkochuje się w zielonowłosym koledze. Uwielbia w nim właściwie wszystko, jego tsunerowaty sposób bycia, ostrożne podejście do rzeczywistości, naiwną wiarę w przeróżne horoskopy, a już najbardziej Takao kocha denerwować Shin-chana i obserwować jak ten słodko krzyczy albo jest zmieszany. Dogadują się także świetnie na boisku, obydwaj są w końcu jednymi z najlepszych graczy w Shutoku. Dlatego dla Takao ten pocałunek nie był tylko przepustką do tygodniowego szczęścia, ale również otwierał drzwi na zrealizowanie kilku pomysłów, które właśnie wpadały do głowy Kazunariego. Prychnął pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze Midorimy.

-Czego rży? - zapytał, nie patrząc na niego.

-A nic, myślę sobie, że zrównamy Seirin z ziemią, należy się tym typkom. Ten cały Kagami to jakoś mnie nie przekonuje, dziwny typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

-Eh, czasami żałuję, że się z tobą zadaję nanodayo. - narzekał jak zwykle Midorima poprawiając okulary, ale tak naprawdę nie zamienił by Takao na nikogo innego.

-To masz problem, bo od teraz będziesz skazany na mnie do kooońca świata i dzień dalej. Jak raz rozdziewiczyłeś mnie to zostaję przy tobie na zawsze, buahaha - Takao zaczął się śmiać w ten psychopatyczno-sadystyczny sposób, pewien, że jego kara jest dostatecznie brutalna.

-NANODAYO. ZGIŃ TAKAO.

'Kh, ciekawe co zrobisz by mieć odrobinę szczęścia, Shin-chan.'

Midorimę obudził dźwięk komunikatu nadchodzącego wprost do jego zielonej komórki. Zajebisty był pomysł z tym żeby każdy z Generacji Cudów kupił sobie fona w kolorze jego włosów. W ogóle to, że każdy z Kiseki no Sedai mienił się jak tęcza było wręcz zabawne, zważywszy, że cała reszta uczniów szaro bura, brązowo-czarna i takie tam. Plus dwadzieścia do zajebistości, jakby i tej było mało. Shintarou leniwie się przeciągnął na łóżku, przetarł zaspane jeszcze zielone oczka i sięgnął po okulary leżące sobie na nocnej szafce. Zmienił pozycję na siedzącą i od razu chwycił telefon i... Ten komunikat oznaczał pojawienie się rozpiski Oha-Asy na dzisiejszy dzień dla raków. Tylko, że coś było... Coś innego, coś nie tak jak zazwyczaj. Midorima zaczął czytać, standardowo - szczęśliwy przedmiot, którym był dzisiaj mały, wesoły goblin grający na harfie (skąd mam to wytrzasnąć, nanodayo), zapowiedź szczęścia na dzień jako tako, nie najgorzej, ale... Była też ukryta zawartość pod napisem: "Uwaga, super dodatkowe szczęście, ale tylko dla dorosłych, więc jak nie masz 18 lat to nie patrz". Midorima obejrzał się na boki i sprawdził czy drzwi są zamknięte, tak jakby ktoś miałby go szpiegować podczas łamania międzynarodowego prawa. Prawdziwy złodupiec.

-E...Co... - wyjąkał z niedowierzaniem i zamrugał kilkakrotnie jakby mu się coś przed chwilą przewidziało.

"Jeśli chcesz mieć super szczęście przez następne kilka dni, nie zwlekaj, tylko złap najbliższą osobę i zaciągnij ją do łóżka! Tylko pamiętaj, żebyście nie spali albo grali w scrablle if you what i mean. Motto na tydzień: Spraw komuś tak dobrze, jak sambyś chciał, a Twoje szczęście wzrośnie nie 100%, ani nawet nie o 200%, tylko o 300%!"

-Na..nano... - Midorimę totalnie zatkało. Horoskop Oha-Asy zaczyna się robić z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej lubieżny. Aż w końcu Shintarou to przerośnie. No, ale co poradzić, z mocą horoskopu nie można dyskutować, ani się jej sprzeciwiać, bo zdarzą się złe rzeczy. Midorima miał tylko nadzieję, że Takao zrozumie.

-Takao? Jak tam, wstałeś?

-E? Shin-chan? Co to za święto, że największy tsundere tej szkoły dzwoni sam z siebie tylko po to by zapytać czy wstałem?

-Nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań Takao. To jak w..wstałeś?

-Sam nie wiem. Czekaj pomyślę...

-...

-Tak właśnie wstałem, śniłem całą noc o naszym wczorajszym pocałunku...Shin-chaaan. - Takao zamruczał do słuchawki aż Midorimie zjeżyły się wszystkie włosy na ciele. Na pewno nie z obrzydzenia...

-Bardzo śmieszne. Słuchaj dzisiaj niedziela, to może...może wpadniesz i.. bo jutro jest sprawdzian z... z biologii i..

-Tak, tak, Shin-chan, jasne, że do ciebie wpadnę, będziemy mogli kontynuować to co zaczęliśmy wczoraj mrrau (śmiech), idę na śniadanie, dżaaa

-Taka... - i się rozłączył. Czy Midorima był aż taki przewidywalny? Czy już nie mógł po prostu zaprosić kolegę na wspólną naukę, tak by to nie było wzięte dwuznacznie. Ah zapomniał, że tym kolegą był Takao, a taka osoba jak on zawsze stroi sobie żarty ze wszystkiego. Midorima zamyślił się o swoim przyjacielu, aż w końcu jego przemyślenia poszły na niespokojne tory. Przespać się... Razem w łóżku... Niegrzeczne rzeczy... Takao...

-Shintarou, śniadanie! - odezwał się z dołu donośny głos matki Midorimy. Chłopak poprawił okulary i szybko przebrał się w codziennie ciuchy. Gdy zjadł posiłek złapał się na tym, że nieustannie patrzy na to na komórkę to na drzwi frontowe nie mogąc doczekać się wizyty przyjaciela. Siedział przed telewizorem pusto wpatrując się w ekran, na którym właśnie jakaś młoda i seksowna dupcia prezentowała najnowszy produkt jakiejśtamfirmy, ale Shintarou w ogóle nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jego wszystkie myśli skoncentrowane były na osobie Takao. Rozmyślał o wczorajszym pocałunku i jak wtedy wydawało mu się, że zupełnie nic to nie znaczyło tak teraz zmusza wszystkie swoje komórki i połączenia do pracy by przypomnieć sobie najmniejszy detal tamtej sytuacji. Smak jego ust, zapach skóry i... Dzwonek do drzwi. Midorima rzucił się tak gwałtownie, że aż potknął się o fotel i wylądował jak długi na podłodze. Matka spojrzała na niego zza drzwi do kuchni i zaczęła się głośno śmiać, po czym powróciła do przerwanej czynności. Shintarou zaklął pod nosem i podpierając się rękoma wstał i zmierzył w kierunku wyjścia tym razem wiele wolniej. Serce biło mu niemiłosiernie, bardzo chciał żeby osobą, która właśnie dobija się był Takao. Nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Choć myślał, że to niemożliwie, jego serce przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej.

-Yo! Masz coś do jedzenia? - powiedział zupełnie na luzie Kazunari, minął Midorimę, zdjął buty i skierował się od razu do kuchni. Wszyscy znali go bardzo dobrze w domu Shintarou i lubili za wiecznie pozytywne nastawienie, wesołe poczucie humoru i wsparcie dla ich syna. Zaczął rozmowę z matką Midorimy i po chwili dostał kawałek sernika na zimno. Razem pałaszowali, Takao co chwila zagadywał gospodynię domu, a Midorima jadł swoją porcję w ciszy. Bardzo już chciał znaleźć się wraz z Takao w jego pokoju i...

-Shin-chan, co ty taki milczący? - zapytał się Takao wyrywając kolegę z rozmyślań i pochylając twarz w stronę twarzy Midorimy. Nie uszedł także uwadze Shintarou niebezpieczny i zboczony błysk w oczach Kazunariego mówiący bardzo wiele i dający jeszcze większy popis dla bardzo wyostrzonej wyobraźni chłopaka.

-Chcę już iść się uczyć, nanodayo. - Takao na dźwięk tych słów zrobił minę pod tytułem: Ja wszystko wiem, wiem o co tobie chodzi zboczeńcu. Midorima wzdrygnął się.

-Dziękuje bardzo za sernik, pani Shintarou, przepyszny, sama pani piekła?

-Nie, Takao, kupiłam w spożywczaku obok.

-Cóż za nieomylny gust godny prawdziwego konesera - Gospodyni zaczęła się śmiać i potargała włosy Kazunariego, widocznie przyzwyczajona do jego wesołej aparycji.

-Ah, Shintarou, ty to chyba się z nim nie nudzisz. - odparła matka, bardziej stwierdzając niż pytając i zebrawszy talerzyki po serniku, zajęła się ich myciem. W tym czasie chłopcy poszli do pokoju ciągle milcząc. Gdy już znaleźni się w nim, Midorima trochę sprzątnął rzeczy z biurka i wyciągnął podręczniki do biologii. Takao uśmiechnął się do siebie i usiadł na przyniesionym prze Shin-chana taborecie.

-To co, układy, komórki i takie tam szaleństwa, huh? - zaczął Takao z przeogromnym entuzjazmem, bowiem nie przypuszczał, że Midorima naprawdę chce się uczyć. Nie po tym co zrobić dzisiaj rano... A może to taka gra wstępna? Zboczuch z Ciebie Shin-chan, haha.

-Proponuję... Może zaczniemy od anatomii... Człowieka... - Midorima nigdy nie był najlepszy w tekstach na podryw, ale to już był szczyt szczytów, taki motyw to chyba jeden z najstarszych i na dodatek z małą, bodajże, skutecznością. Oczywiście Takao nie mógł sobie tego darować.

-Hahahaha Shin-..hahaha-chan, ty uwodzicielu jeden, aż mi się, hahaha same nogi rozkładają przed twoją charyzmą, hahahaha - Takao o mało nie umarł ze śmiechu. Złapał się za brzuch i spadł z taborecika prosto na łóżko Shintarou wciąż pokładając się z radości. Midorima zmienił kolor na purpurowy.

-TAKAO !

-Hahaha hej Shin-chan, tak jak, może chcesz zbadać moją anatomię, hmm? - Takao nagle przestał się śmiać, spojrzał na Midorimę uwodzicielskim wzrokiem, podparł się jednym łokciem, tak, że leżał na łóżku kolegi jak jakaś laska z reklamy bielizny koronkowej. Midorimę zamurowało, a po chwili jeszcze bardziej, gdy Kazunari oblizał lubieżnie wargi pozostawiając na nich mokry ślad. Ah, jakże pociągający był Takao jak się starał. - Mmmm, co ty na to Shiiiin-chan... W końcu dobrze wiemy, że jesteś najlepszy z biologii w klasie i wcale nie potrzebujesz mnie...do nauki... - Midorima przełknął w sobie własny błąd. Zdjął okularu i odłożył je na biurko, po czym usiadł na łóżku przy Kazunarim. Jego dłonie same powędrowały do ramion Takao, i powoli zaczęły je dotykać, delikatnie błądząc to po szyi chłopaka, aż zjeżdżając do łokci. Midorima ciężko oddychał, a na jego twarz wstąpił niewielki rumieniec. Takao widząc tak nietypową reakcję przyjaciela, zaśmiał się cichutko, a po chwili zaczął mruczeć jak kotek pod dotykiem czułej dłoni właściciela. Shintarou zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, a w jego oczy wstąpiły niebezpieczne iskierki. Nagle dłonie Midorimy znalazły się tuż przy guziczkach czarnej koszuli Kazunariego, chłopak wstrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem w oczy ciemnowłosego kolegi. Takao kiwnął głowo przyzwalająco.

-Częstuj się, Shin-chan... - chłopak zmrużył oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Midorima przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do niego i zaczął trzęsącymi się dłońmi rozdziewać niezdarnie Takao odsłaniając z każdą sekundą nagi tors. Wydawało mu się, że jest głuchy i nie słyszy nic poza biciem swojego serca, które gwałtownie przyspieszyło gdy koszula została już rzucona niedbale na podłogę. - Shin-chan, czuję się jak w jakiejś pieprzonej mandze yaoi.

-Zamknij się, Takao.

Nagle dwójka chłopców leżała już razem na łóżku, Midorima był na górze mierząc wzrokiem swojego kolegę. Kilka sekund wystarczyło by Shintarou gwałtownie wbił się w usta przyjaciela, brutalnie zupełnie jak wczoraj. Takao skrzywił się i odepchnął delikatnie acz stanowczo Midorimę.

-Oi, Shin-chan, tak się tego nie robi, ty tsudere jeden. Ja ci pokażę jak się całuje, Shin-chan.

Czarnowłosy chwycił w obie dłonie twarz Shintarou i powoli przybliżał swoją potęgując w ten sposób napięcie. Gdy dzielący ich dystans zniknął, Takao przyłożył swoje ciepłe wargi do ust Midorimy. Delikatnie najpierw muskał go by po chwili minimalnie je rozchylić na taką szerokości by zwinny język Kazunariego mógł dostać się do środka. Najpierw pieścił jego zęby, potem gdy wyższy chłopak rozchylił je, wprowadził go do środka drażniąc podniebienie i bawiąc się z językiem Midorimy. Trwali tak dłuższy czas, tańcząc ze sobą. Obaj rozpalili się do tego stopnia, że było to widocznie nawet przez materiał spodni.

_'Gdzieś o trzysta kilometrów dalej, we wspaniałym, majestatycznym Kyoto, które szykowało się do snu albo seksu...'_

-Atsushi idziemy do mnie? - przechylił głowę na bok, tak, że jego czerwone kosmyki zatańczyły w powietrzu, by mieć lepszy widok na jego oczy.

-Eee, Aka-chin, po co? - Murasakibara wyciągnął z torby kolejną paczkę chrupków z SevenEleven i z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że jest to...OSTATNIA. - _Mazaka.._. - wyszeptał.

-Mm, powiedzmy, że mam w domu parę słodkości. - powiedział Akashi z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy, pewny niemal w stu procentach skuteczności swojego misternego planu. Chodzące tysiąc ajkju inteligencji.

-Aka-chin, co ty, dopiero teraz mówisz? To jasne, że idziemy do ciebie. - Murasakibara z radością dziecka, bez wyrzutów, że to ostatnia przyjemność tego dnia, rozerwał opakowanie z słonymi przekąskami i wziął jedną z malutkich przyjemności do ust. Akashi patrzył na niego z nieukrywaną radością i politowaniem. Czasami się zastanawiał, jak to możliwe, że to duże, nieogarnięte i zakręcone dziecko staje się prawdziwym potworem na boisku. Najlepszy środkowy jakiego kiedykolwiek Seijuuro widział. Pionek idealny.

-Eee to twój dom, Aka-chin? Cały? Sugoi... - Murasakibara z otwartymi ustami patrzył na rozległą rezydencje kolegi. Była imponująca nawet jak na kogoś bogatego.

-Tak, mój ojciec odszedł... powiedzmy odszedł dwa lata temu, więc teraz cała należy do mnie. Ale się nie bój, większość przestrzeni jest w ogóle przeze mnie nie używana. - powiedział Akashi zamyślony, po czym zapraszającym gestem wskazał dłonią na drzwi wejściowe. - Nie krępuj się, Atsushi. - Gdy znaleźli się w środku, Murasakibarę zdziwił trochę zbyt ubogi jak na tak pokaźną chacjentę wystrój. Mizerny stół, zwykły aneks kuchenny, brązowy tapczan i stary telewizor. A cała reszta zionęła przerażającą pustką przykrytą siecią wiecznych pajęczyn, jedynie zimne oczy spoglądały spoza obrazów. Atsushi się wzdrygnął, co nie umknęło uwadze oka imperatora.

-Myślałem ostatnio o zdjęciu tych wszystkich niepotrzebnych malowideł. To prawda, wprawiają człowieka w... zakłopotanie. Zwłaszcza to, że były świadkiem...wielu rzeczy. - zamyślił się Akashi wwiercając spojrzenie w obrazy. Murasakibara nie pytał, bo wiedział, że i tak nic nie wyciągnie z przyjaciela. Często Seijuuro miewał przebłyski przeszłości i zaczął opowiadać coś o gwiazdach, uzależnieniu i miłości, ale potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wracał do siebie i tematu straconego w chwili błysku. Murasakibara zdawał sobie sprawę z nieciekawej historii Akashiego, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. Seijuuro był dobrym przyjacielem, często go wspierał i miał dla niego czas. Poza tym był genialnym strategiem i kapitanem , poprowadził wiele drużyn koszykarskich do zwycięstwa. A to co robił zanim wyszedł ze... szpitala... To należało tylko do niego. Murasakibara spojrzał po raz kolejny w jego różnokolorowe tęczówki i nie mógł się nadziwić jak to możliwe, że jedno jego oko było krwisto-czerwone, a drugie żółto-złote z zwężoną tęczówką jak u kota. Niesamowite, jak dwa słodkie cukierki, które Atsushi miał ochotę skosztować. I teraz patrzyły na niego, tylko na niego, wwiercając się w jego dusze, by po chwili znów zniknąć za czerwoną kaskadą włosów. Niezidentyfikowany przeciąg poruszył dzwoneczkami uwieszonymi przy kominku.

-To co, Atsushi, słodkości? Masz ochotę? - zapytał pociągającym i uwodzicielskim głosem Akashi i spojrzał na fioletowo włosego przyjaciela wymownie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Etoo... Tak Aka-chin, mam ochotę na... taką jedną słodycz.. - przytknął palec do ust w udawanym zamyśleniu.

-Tak? - chłopak od razu otrzymał odpowiedź w postaci języka Murasakibary przejeżdżającego po wargach, powodując na jego ciele przyjemny dreszcz.

-Mm, Aka-chin smakuje jak truskawki. Czerwone jak włosy i oko Aka-china. - powiedział fioletowo włosy i ponownie polizał wargi Seijuuro, który wydał się być bardzo zadowolony z przebiegu sytuacji. - Aka-chin, czy kojarzysz smak truskawek? - oczy Murasakibary zamknęły się na moment.

-Lubię truskawki i często je podjadam. - lubieżnie uśmiechnął się chłopak.

-Mm, Aka-chin, naprawdę? Myślałem, że ty nigdy nie jesz! - Murasakibara położył dłonie na ramionach o wiele niższego kolegi i schylił się, tak, że byli na równi.

-To ciekawe jak miałbym przeżyć, idioto. - odparł chłodno Akashi i zmniejszył dystans dzielący ich twarze. - Może chodźmy do mojego pokoju. - wyszeptał prosto w usta Atsushiego otulając je ciepłym powietrzem. Murasakibara nie zwlekając ani minuty dłużej złapał chłopaka w pasie i zarzucił go sobie na ramię bez trudności. Normalnie dostałby za takie zachowanie od Akashiego po głowie, ale teraz pożądanie rozpalało go od środka i nie chciał robić więcej kłopotów.

- Który pokój Aka-chin? - zapytał się przyjaciela Murasakibara stojąc pośrodku długiego i mrocznego korytarza.

-Drugi po lewej. - odpowiedział.

Czerwone rolety były zwinięte, więc przez okna można było dostrzec księżyc dumnie prezentujący się w pełni. U sąsiadów panował mrok, najwidoczniej całe osiedle już smacznie spało. Atsushi zbliżył się do pojedynczego łóżka stojącego po prawej stronie pokoju i rzucił mniejszego chłopaka na pościel. Akashi miał wpółprzymknięte oczy, w których pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk przenikający między powiekami. Murasakibara dostrzegł, że materiał czarnych spodni Akashiego napina się pod wpływem twardniejącej męskości chłopaka. Atsushi przełknął ślinę po czym wszedł na łóżko tak, że pochylał się całym ciałem nad o wiele drobniejszą posturą Seijuuro. Fioletowe kosmyki drażniły twarz Akashiego. '

-Murasakibara... - zamruczał Akashi jak kotka i przycisnął swoje biodra do brzucha Atsushiego. - Hm, na co czekasz? Nie widzisz, że jestem... - chwycił w dłonie twarz wyższego chłopaka i zagryzł wargi.

-Tak Aka-chin? Jaki jesteś? - dłoń Murasakibary poruszała się wzdłuż materiału rozpalonego krocza Akashiego. Seijuroo głośno westchnął i zakrył ręką czoło. - Aka-chin.. No? - fioletowo włosy wzmocnił i przyspieszył ruchy sprawiając, że z zaciśniętych ust Akashiego wydobył się cichy jęk. Atsushi wtulił głowę w jego szyję i zaczął lizać mu obojczyki.

-A..Atsushi... - wyszeptał wstrzymując się z całych sił od jęków. - Chcę.. chcę Ciebie tu i teraz Atsushi... - przycisnął jego głowę jeszcze mocniej do siebie i westchnął głośno gdy dłoń Murasakibary zaczynała rozpinać mu spodnie.

-Aka-chin dostanie...Każdy dostanie dziś coś słodkiego...

-Aah, Shi...Shiin-cha..an. - Takao z całych sił wcisnął głowę w poduszkę, tak by uniknąć wydawania niepotrzebnie odgłosów miłości. Jego nagie ciało poruszało się rytmicznie wraz z biodrami Midorimy, który rżnął właśnie niższego chłopaka od tyłu. Wchodził i wychodził, oczywiście po wcześniejszym użyciu dużej ilości lubrykantów, bo na sucho to zapomnij. - Aa..h.. Shi..in-chan mnie... m..nie pie..przy... Aah.. N-nie wierzę! - Słowa te sprawiły, że Midorima podniecił się jeszcze bardziej i przyspieszył swoje ruchy powodując, że jęki Takao zaczęły być coraz donośniejsze.

-Baka, przestań już. Daj mi to Aominecchi! - blondyn pochylił się nad przyjacielem i wyrwał mu z rąk kolorowe czasopismo. Daiki zrywał boki ze śmiechu i potulnie oddał magazyn dla Kise.

-Ale, hahaha, Kise, przecież to, hahaha, to magazyn dla gejów! Hahaha - Aomine przewrócił się na plecy i machał zamaszyście nogami rżąc się wniebogłosy. Ryouta zarumienił się potwornie i schował wymiętolony egzemplarz do swojej torby.

-Co miałem zrobić? Zaoferowali sporą kupę forsy tylko wspominając, że to idzie...no idzie do takiej... - Kise spuścił wzrok zarumieniony. - Nie widzę w tym nic złego - dodał.

-Nie no nic, skądże, jest tylko taki mały szczegół. Stadko napalonych ogierów lubiących takich słodkich, niewinnych prawiczków jak ty zwali sobie siarczyście przy tej gazetce. Ha, ja bym się nie przejmował. -wzruszył ramionami Daiki uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Był wyraźnie dumny ze swojej przenikliwości.

-Aominecchi! - krzyknął Kise pochylając się nad chłopakiem. - Ale ja nawet nie jestem nagi! Zlituj się i daruj...

-Oi, po prostu poczułem się zazdrosny. Poza tym, oni pewnie lubią rozbierać wzrokiem takich jak ty. - powiedział Aomine odwracając głowę od Kise. - Po prostu nie chcę by jakikolwiek typ walił sobie patrząc na twoją buźkę, głupku. - dodał jeszcze ciszej.

-E? _Nani_? - Kise zamrugał kilkakrotnie. - Zazdrosny? A..Aominecchi?- wskazał palcem na chłopaka niedowierzająco. Daiki spojrzał się na Kise. Blondyn zauważył, że na jego policzkach wystąpiły delikatne rumieńce, a sam wzrok chłopaka wydawał się być szczery i trochę ukryty pod mgiełką wstydu. Coś w stylu dziewczyny przyznającej się do swoich uczuć przed wymarzonym chłopakiem. Kise wzdrygnął się.

-Po prostu chcę żebyś rozbierał się tylko dla mnie, jasne? - dodał, po czym leniwie się przeciągnął i wstał. Kise trwał w jednej pozycji od kilku sekund, najwidoczniej nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Z jednej strony czuł się niesamowicie skrępowany nagłymi słowami przyjaciela, a z drugiej zdawał sobie sprawę z reakcji jego organizmu. Motyle w brzuchu, a jeszcze niżej to już sami się domyślcie. Ten Aomine, największy zboczeniec liceum, zawzięty fan świerszczyków lubujących się w zatrudnianiu obdarzonych hojnie przez naturę dziewczyn, on właśnie on wyznał, że pragnie oglądać drugiego chłopaka. Nago. Kise prychnął pod nosem i wyzywająco spojrzał się na Daikiego kładąc ręce na biodra.

-Ah a więc to tak Aominecchi? No to co powiesz na nockę, będziesz mógł się na mnie patrzeć ile sobie tam zapragniesz. - powiedział Kise. Daiki przez chwilę milczał czekając na wybuch śmiechu w sytuacji gdyby słowa Kise były tylko żartem. Nic takiego się nie zdarzyło, więc Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Prowadź słodziaku. - spojrzał wyzywająco szatyn. Prawdę mówiąc oczekiwał zakłopotania ze strony Kise i wyparcia się propozycji, jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Aomine, Kise odwrócił się i machnął ręką zapraszająco. - No, to zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. - powiedział do siebie.


End file.
